


I’ll Give it to You

by honey_sweets



Series: Asian Appreciation [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Body Appreciation, Boyfriend Experience (BFE), Choking, East Asian Appreciation, F/M, L-Bombs, Massage, Missionary Position, Sensation Play, Silly, Vaginal Fingering, loving, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: The toll of finals week on your girl friend feeling insecure about her body. Like a good boy friend, you try and help her through it.
Series: Asian Appreciation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061555
Kudos: 4





	I’ll Give it to You

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 13th Dec 2020

[M4F] [Script Offer] I’ll Give it to You [East Asian Appreciation] [BFE] [Massage] [Sensation play – Wax] [Choking] [Body Appreciation] [Fingering] [Missionary] [Silly] [Reassurance] [Loving] [L-Bombs] [Aftercare crumbs]

The toll of finals week on your girl friend feeling insecure about her body. Like a good boy friend, you try and help her through it.

Hi! This script is for my East Asian babies, featuring wax play and choking mmmmm. This starts off with a body massage using oil, so if you wanna improv a little more on that feel free to do so! Your tone should be playful and loving, the cheesier you can be for all the *bad* jokes the better! This is a short and fun one, very loving, super vanilla. Have fun with it!

As always, all improv is so welcome and encouraged, just maintain the main lines please! Thanks very much for filling this script <3

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(sounds of skin moving across skin) That’s your thighs done… Do you want me to keep going here or should I move on?

[laughs] God, okay, I’ll move up, just stop wiggling your butt at me, or this night won’t last nearly as long as I’m hoping for. (light smack) Behave.

Good. I’ll just get more oil… 

And start on your butt, over here on the side… just find your hipbone… I’m gonna move it around a little, okay? Let me know if it hurts.

Rotating slightly, loosening the joint a little… Is that good? [pleased] Yeah? Okay, baby.

From the middle of the cheek, going back over the side of your thigh… There’s a long muscle connected here, just wanna get that nice and loosened up for you.

(quiet as you work)

Then back over your cheeks, pressing into the flesh with my thumbs… [reverent] Look at your butt getting all shiny from the oil. Mm. So pretty.

Now focusing on either side of your tailbone- let me know if it’s too much pressure, okay?

Yeah? You like it? That’s good. Just a little more… Mm.

Now finally- kneading all across the butt, I mean; I may be a novice at baking, but even I know adequate kneading is necessary for fluffy, delicious buns-

Ow, hey! [laughs] no kicking the masseuse! Aren’t you supposed to be all relaxed and shit?

(pause) Please, if I wasn’t doing a good job then you wouldn’t be moaning so much. [smug] Feels that nice, eh?

(pause) Cool. I’m glad, baby.

Just a tiny bit more… 

Done. And specially for my most loyal customer, I’ll seal all of it with a kiss. (kiss) There we go.

(skin against skin sounds as you talk)

Do you feel better now, baby? 

Yeah?

(kisses) I know finals week is always a whole mess, and that you haven’t been taking the best care of yourself. That’s okay. All that’s over, and I’m gonna try and help you relax tonight.

With all the stress, the lack of sleep, and despite having a very talented live-in chef- [chuckles] if I do say so myself-

You haven’t been taking great care of your body either, and I can see that it’s really getting to you again.

You won’t even let me see you without a whole bunch of clothes, or the sheets, or even with the *lights* on if you’re not covering up your entire body.

Hey, hey, shh- [comforting] Stop trying to find the sheet. It’s okay. I understand, baby, you know I do. 

It just sucks that this always happens, especially when all I wanna do is look at you all day, if I could.

(pause) “because I’m a pervert-“ hey! [laughs] Nothing wrong with admiring my girl friend, is there? Not when she’s this gorgeous… and soft… and feels so good under my hands.

I had to lure you with a massage to finally be able to see all of you. And I’m happy to do it, don’t get me wrong – 

I love helping you get all that tension out – but I hate that you don’t feel comfortable in your own skin right now.

And, if you’ll allow me- I wanna do what I can to show you why you should. Will you let me?

(pause) Yeah? Okay, baby. (kiss) Thank you. 

I know you saw the candles – and I saw how excited you got. [chuckles] So that’ll be part of it, okay?

You remember your safewords? (pause) Tell me.

Use them anytime, do you understand? I’ll stop and we can cuddle and talk about it. (kiss) Okay.

I think this one’s warm enough now- Hey, stop wriggling, baby. [laughs] I know you’re excited, but you know the motions we gotta go through before we start anything.

(glass of the candle clinks) I’m going to test it on myself first, see how high up I’m holding the candle? That’s about a foot and a half, and I’m just gonna let some of the wax drip onto my wrist…

(pause) Mm. That feels fine to me; warm enough. But what you think is what really matters, so I’m gonna test it on you now, okay?

Just hold your wrist out for me? (pause) Okay, here it comes.

How was that? Okay?

(pause) You want it closer? [chuckle] Okay, I’ll go maybe two inches lower, let me feel it on myself-

Hmm. That’s pretty warm. You ready? All right, here it comes-

(pause) Is that okay? 

Yeah? Okay, baby. (kiss)

I’m going to finger you, just gently, while I work, okay? Just two inside you.

((wet sounds))

That’s a good girl. Moan for me.

I’m going to start dripping from your shoulders, and make my way down. Just close your eyes, and feel the heat of it on your skin. 

(you’re going to start dripping the wax now, idk if there’s a sound clip for that, but feel free to add it if you feel so inclined!)

These pretty shoulders… so tense these past few weeks. I could feel all of it under my hands just now. Look at how relaxed they are now…

God, with this red wax against your skin… [sigh] I can never look away when you wear red, but this is just- a whole other level. Mm. So beautiful. 

Just letting it drip… all across your shoulder blades… and seeing it harden once it touches you. Wow.

Now onto this cute little back… Always hunched over your computer and those fucking bricks you call textbooks… 

[laughs] Like, I admire the work ethic- but the reason I poke your sides literally every time I pass by you is just so you’ll fix your posture. 

Next time, I’m just gonna balance a cup of water on your head so you’ll *have* to sit up straight.

[surprise] Oh, that splashed a little- onto your side. Is that okay? Did I hurt you?

(pause) okay, baby. You’re moaning so much from my fingers, I couldn’t really tell if any of them was from pain.

I’m going to move on now, to your lower back.

[excited] I’m gonna draw something, and you tell me what it is, okay? See if you can guess.

(humming as you work) 

A couple drips here, a little more there- Et le voila, my masterpiece is done!

Why are you giggling? Did you figure out what it was?

(pause) “Broccoli”-? [incredulous] You know I’m too much of a sap to draw some random shit. No-

[proud] It’s a heart with our initials in it! You plus me equals love. There’s even an arrow through it, so it’s Cupid-approved.

Tease me all you like, but I gotta say it looks fucking stunning on you. Holy shit. 

Mm, can’t make fun of me anymore, can you? Not when I curl my fingers *just* like that. 

[breathless] God, your moans are so sexy. So tight around my fingers…

Moving onto your butt, mm. Want me to decorate these buns?

[teasing] Oh, what, you can’t call out my shitty jokes when my fingers make you feel this good? Good to know.

Just drip some here… a little more over here… God, seeing your butt tense up just as the wax hits and then immediately relaxing is going straight to my cock, baby. You’re so fucking sexy.

And onto the other cheek… Mm. Aren’t you glad I’m so dextrous? One hand fucking you nice and hard…

And the other drawing a butterfly on this pretty ass. Get it? Butt-erfly?

[awe] Did you just fucking *clench* at that? You find puns sexy? Wow. You really are the perfect girl.

Hey, whoa, baby- careful, bucking your hips up like that. Are you close?

Yeah? Okay, just let me set down the candle- I don’t want you getting hurt. [grunts] there.

((wet sounds))

There you go, baby, just feel good, just feel my fingers pump in and out of you…

And using my other hand to rub this poor, neglected clit…

[moans] That’s it, baby, keep squeezing around me, don’t hold back, I want you to cum all over my fingers. Fucking drench them with your juices, I want it, come on-

Just a little more, you’re so close, aren’t you? My pretty girl, all covered in my wax, so fucking sexy, go on, baby, cum for me, cum for me-

[groans] There you fucking go, that feels so good, baby, so fucking wet. Keep riding it out, I won’t stop until you give me all of it. Mm.

Good girl. 

((end))

These are pretty hardened already, hold on-

(rustling, camera click) There, now I can look at this forever and let it consume me and never get any work done. A perfect life, if you ask me. [chuckles]

Can you flip over, or are you still a little tender? (pause) okay, flip over, gently.

(rustling) (kiss) Hi, baby. Here, look at how pretty you are. 

[whisper] So fucking gorgeous. Can’t believe you ever wanna hide yourself when you look like this. (kiss) I’m so lucky.

Spread your legs, baby, I’m gonna fuck you now. I’m gonna be pretty gentle- because I still gotta decorate your front. 

[groans] There you go, baby, nice and slow, just like that. Just relax for me.

((slow fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Now, about these pretty tits, all covered in oil, just shining in the candlelight… It’s like you *want* me to taste them. And since I live to please…

(licking sounds) [moans] Fuck, baby, so soft, so fucking pretty… And these *nipples*- so hard just for me. 

(kissing, licking, sucking) Such perfect tits. 

(glass of the candle clinks) Just gonna *carefully* drip some onto them… [shivers] Ooh, baby, clamping down on me so tight when it touches your skin, fuck. I love that.

Just get it alllll over your pretty chest, oh my God. [moans] Absolutely perfect. 

Now, about this tummy. This soft, pretty, lovely little belly you’re always trying to hide-

Mm. I just want you to know that there’s nothing I love more than kissing it… Resting my head on it… Kneading it *just* like this…

And of course, decorating it.

[moans] Fuck, baby, you really like that, huh? [breathless] So tight around me. God-

Okay, baby. I’m going to put my hand around your neck – you gotta keep your eyes on me – and when I let go, I’m gonna drip just a little more down the middle of your tummy, okay? 

I don’t want anything to surprise you.

Okay, here I go-

Mm, that’s right, baby, just feel my grip around your throat, feel me squeeze a little tighter, just like that… Keep looking at me, I wanna see those pretty eyes roll into the back of your head.

Mm.

Okay, letting go now, and dripping right here…

[groans] Fuck, wow, you *really* like that, holy shit-

Wait, are you-?

God, let me put this down, okay, baby- [groans] It’s okay, don’t hold back, fuck-

[moans] I can’t believe that just made you cum, you got close so fast, oh my God. [shivers] Keep going, baby, ride it out, I’ll keep moving nice and slow.

There you go.

[breathless chuckle] That was new. Thank God I didn’t spill any wax on you, that was so sudden!

But also *extremely* hot. I’m definitely gonna remember that for next time. [chuckles] Come here.

(kisses) Mm. You okay now? Yeah?

(kiss) Good, because I’m gonna fuck your brains out now, please and thanks.

((fucking sounds intensify)) [[man sounds]]

So fucking pretty, so perfect. (kiss) Your body looks *incredible* right now. I can’t believe I get to see how stunning you are in the best of times, but when you’re like this… 

So blissed out and covered in that red wax…

(kiss) It’s like my brain short circuits. You don’t even understand how much I love it. 

Let me just push this hair out of your face so I can see you better. This pretty, dark hair, so soft under my fingers. Mm.

Look at me, pretty girl, I wanna see how good I make you feel.

You know, I never really paid any attention to eye shapes – Hell, I didn’t even realise everyone’s eyes were different until-

[chuckles] Until that day back in high school when you hit that stupid football player for making fun of yours. 

You slapped this 6 foot 3, fucking *oaf* of a boy right across the face so hard I swear his head spun all the way around. 

I gotta tell you at that moment, as your boy friend of like, two weeks; I’d never been so attracted to you before. [laughs] And I’ve fallen for you even more every day since then.

I’m gonna put my hand on your throat again, okay? Just wanna make you feel good. Mm. Just like that.

(kisses) Do you know why I like making all those dumb jokes? Aside from them being hilarious, I mean.

[pleased] It’s because of that. Your eyes are always so expressive, like even you rolling them at me just now was so freaking cute.

I know when your cheeks push your eyes up until they almost disappear- that I’ve made a really good joke, and all I wanna do is make you that happy all the time. It’s my favourite thing in the world.

Or when they won’t meet mine when you’re shy, like right now. [chuckles] Let me just squeeze your neck a little so you look at me. Look at me, baby. (kiss) There you go.

((fucking sounds for a bit))

Or when you give me that *look*, I know you’re almost there. You’re close again, baby? You wanna cum for me, wanna cum all over my cock?

Go ahead, baby, show me, show me how much you like me fucking you after colouring your perfect body. Glistening with that oil on you, covered in that wax, so beautiful under me… So stunning.

I’m going to choke you a little tighter, and when I let go, you’re gonna cum for me, understand? I wanna feel your whole fucking body shake as you orgasm. Got it?

Good. Just gonna squeeeeze a little more, there we go, doesn’t that feel good? Feel your head start to empty and just feel my cock pound into you, that’s a good girl.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

In 3… 2… 1…

Breathe, baby, and cum for me right now, just let go, cum on my cock, cum for me-

[moans] fuck, baby, yeah, just like that, oh my God. That’s my good girl, keep going, gonna make me cum, too-

[orgasm] Fuuuuck, that’s it, God, yeah, just take it, baby, take my hot cum filling you up, oh my God.

Holy fuck. Wow.

Come here, baby, please- (kisses) holy shit, babe. [breathless laughter] That was incredible. 

You- [sigh] You’re so incredible. (kiss)

I love you so much.

I’m gonna pull out now- [groans] Come here, come into my arms, let me look at you.

Are you okay? How’s your neck?

(pause) I’m glad you liked it. Let me just massage it a little bit, there you go… There you go.

How’s the rest of your skin? Not too tender?

“Just nice”, eh? (kiss) That’s good. It really looks so fucking pretty on you, baby, I’m gonna have to take another picture of your front before I help you get all of it off.

(kiss) And then we can have a nice, warm bath before I rub lotion all over you, just wanna keep seeing your perfect body forever. (kiss) So no more hiding it, okay?

Any time you think you aren’t the prettiest thing in the world, just come straight to me and I’ll help you remember how perfect you are. Okay?

Good. (kiss) I love you. 

Now let me just get that picture…


End file.
